A method for forming pads of pressure sensitive adhesive coated sheet material is know in which a strip of the pressure sensitive adhesive material is helically wound on the periphery of a roller to form a roll comprising a multiplicity of overlying layers of the strip by rotating the roller about its axis to pull the strip onto the roller; and then cutting one or more pads from the roll.
While such a method has been useful to form a pad from a uniform strip, heretofore it has not been useful for forming pads of individual sheets that have discontinuities such as printing or an opening in corresponding locations on the sheets, because the length of each successive wrap of the strip is slightly longer, thereby throwing discontinuities in uniform spaced relationship on the strip material out of register when that strip material is wound on the roller.